


Whenever it rains

by DaffyDucky



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, M/M, slight Blue Lions spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 07:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaffyDucky/pseuds/DaffyDucky
Summary: The azure eyed monster sat within the ruins, clutching tightly onto his lance for support. The Blue Lions had never fulfilled the five year promise, and the professor was nowhere to be seen. Dimitri is left alone with his haunting thoughts and unbearable memories.





	Whenever it rains

The shell of a prince sat slumped, still under the cold drizzle of rain. The ruins of Garreg Mach crumbled around him and thin streams of water snaked across the cracked, tiled ground. The once bustling monastery was but a ghost of the past, and the idle chatter of townsfolk and nobles alike was replaced with a haunting silence. A wave of unpleasantly fond memories swamped the blonde, and Dimitri wondered why he was even here. Even if the Blue Lions had remembered the promise, would he be able to face them as the blood-stained monster he is now? Would they cower in fear and avert their eyes in disgust?

Dimitri shook his head, almost repulsed at his childish hope. Of course they would.

His thoughts cast aside to a particular person as he felt his damp coat press into his body, and an old, familiar ache in his back returned. Whenever the skies were grey and the world’s stains were temporarily washed away, his scars on his back would throb deeply. These were the same wounds he used to bear proudly before as they had saved Dedue during the tragedy of Duscur, but now, they are just a heartbreaking reminder of who he had lost. He had always relied on the fact that he, the sole survivor, was able to save another human being. That was what kept him from madness, yet even that solace was taken from him.

Dimitri took a ragged breath in, closed his eyes and cast his face towards the crying heavens. Light, cold drops of rain splashed across his pale cheeks. “Dedue, if you can hear me... I miss you.”

A moment of silence passed, and only the soft, methodical platter of rain was heard.

“Your highness..."  
  
Dimitri’s eyes snapped open, but he was greeted with the low rumble of thunder and rain in the background. “D-Dedue?” His voice trembled like a child’s as he stumbled to his feet, almost drowned out by the cold rain.

“Your highness.” This time it was louder and firmer, and Dimitri found himself face to face to his most precious friend. His mere appearance was enough to send his heart and mind into overdrive. 

The tanned knight smiled, an uncommon yet beautiful sight. “I have missed you too.” 

Dimitri felt his cerulean eyes bead almost immediately with stubborn tears, and his face contorted into one of overwhelming sadness and heartbreak. “Where have you been?” He barely choked out, “Why did you leave me too?”

“My liege,” Dedue bowed deeply and sincerely, as he always had. “My one goal in life was to protect you. I had sworn to be your sword and shield, and that is what I had achieved. Please do not grieve on my behalf – I cannot ask for a higher privilege than to serve you, Dimitri.” Dedue’s soft words were the kindest Dimitri had heard in an eternity, yet it had sent sharp daggers into his heart. 

The real Dedue had died five years ago, protecting Dimitri from his own execution. This was merely a ruthless fantasy conjured by his broken mind in a futile attempt to forgive himself of the atrocities he had committed. After all, Dedue never had called Dimitri by his name before – even that simple of a wish was cruelly withheld from him. Despite the prince’s repeated request to call him by his name, that was the single order Dedue never complied with. Dimitri wished that one day his friend would find the courage to call out his name, the courage to become his friend, especially when relations between Duscur and the Kingdom were repaired after he took the throne. But now...now everything was inconsequential. Dedue was gone, and so was Dimitri's own courage for the future. 

“Please don’t appear before me again,” The prince swiped at his eyes angrily with balled fists, trembling as he took deep breaths. “As much as I miss your warm presence, this is a curse more than a blessing." 

“Your highness...”

“No.” He felt his mind shake, barely holding onto the strands of his disappearing sanity. “Listen to me. Go.”

“Dimitri...”

“STOP!” The prince screamed suddenly, his hoarse voice echoing throughout the empty monastery. “LEAVE, AND THAT’S AN ORDER!”

Unable to bear his friend’s emerald stare, Dimitri steeled his heart and tore his lance through Dedue's body with one powerful swing, not too unlike the strike that had felled countless soldiers. However the ghastly figure did not fall, it instead warped around the steel weapon like mist and regathered again in front of Dimitri. If he was able to murder a hallucination, the prince would. 

“LEAVE ME ALONE, DAMN IT!” Dimitri’s voice cracked, “If you had to go, why don’t you leave me for good? Why must you haunt me?!”

A flurry of stabs once again did nothing to the illusion, yet instead, two more figures materialised behind Dedue. One had a crown of blonde hair with a face hauntingly similar to Dimitri’s, and the other, raven black hair with a striking resemblance to Felix.

“Father, Glenn,” Dimitri bit into his lip and felt the sharp tang of iron as his skin split under his teeth. “Not you too...”

“Why did you leave us to die? Why were you the only one to survive?” Their voices rasped against Dimitri's ears like sandpaper, and their ghastly bodies started to rot away as quickly as they had appeared. Deep crimson gashes appeared across their necks and chest, spilling dark blood on the tiled ground. “Remember how we died, Dimitri. Remember your sins, and repent forever.” 

Dedue stepped towards Dimitri, deep cuts and bruises eating away at his chiselled face and body like an unrelenting disease. “The pain I had endured for you - the execution was slow and torturous for a traitor.” 

Dimitri stumbled backwards, but his legs crumpled uselessly beneath him and he landed with a heavy thud. “No, stay away, I-I can’t...” An insurmountable wave of guilt and shame crashed into his body, and Dimitri felt his mind start to crack into a million pieces. “I’m warning you, do not take another step closer or else I will have to force you to leave!”

There was almost a soft chuckle, and looks of seething contempt were placed upon the prince. “Do you deserve that privilege, _your highness?_” 

Dimitri locked eyes with Dedue, almost pleading. But the man he once knew was gone, and now he was only replaced with a haunting remake by Dimitri’s own mind.

“Why was I saved by the likes of you? I was better dead.” 

The blonde was barely able to keep the ghastly images of his father and Glenn at bay, but Dedue’s words ripped the last bit of sanity he had into pieces. His heart shattered into a million pieces, and the unbearable agony disintegrated what was left of his humanity.

There was only one thing left his fractured mind.

With a tormented shriek, Dimitri plunged his fingers into his right eye, and felt it give into a heavy stream of crimson red blood. A monstrous howl erupted from his mouth, but when Dimitri’s remaining eye finally focused again amongst all the red, Dedue and the other ghosts had disappeared into a crimson pool. No more voices spoke to him, and the only sound was his own broken, ragged breathing. 

An eternity passed before the prince finally stumbled to his feet, soaked and shivering from blood and rain. Clutching what is left of his eye, Dimitri pushed on his lance heavily for support. “I will kill that bitch, Edelgard.” The prince muttered, “I will deliver the revenge you have been waiting for, even if it means my own life.”

Maybe then, and only then, would Dedue forgive him.

Chuckling softly with blood staining his obsidian armour, Dimitri stumbled off into the ruins, with the only two things left in his life.

His lance, and an insatiable bloodlust.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on what would’ve happened if the Blue Lions and Byleth never rescued him from his dark thoughts – hope you liked it! I liked the theory on how his eye was lost due to self-inflicted harm to rid himself of the voices, but I’m not sure if there is an official explanation – let me know if there is one. 
> 
> P.S: This story was lightly based off ‘Whenever it rains’ by Aviators – I just thought it fit Dimitri and Dedue perfectly. Give it a listen if you have time :)


End file.
